Alexandra Romano
Alexandra Romano, or known as''' Alexandra 'Alexis' Romano is one of the recurring protagonists in Whitmore. Alexis is a powerful young Witch, and she is very powerful for her age. She is also a Doppelgänger. She is a college student at Whitmore College and she often assists in helping the supernatural, including the infamous Whitmore gang. She is a member of the Romano family and a very distant descendant of the Romano bloodline. Alexandra was born in Whitmore, Seattle in 1999 on July 4th, this makes her 18 years old in present time. Her family consisted of a father, and a mother. She is an only child and the only remaining child of the Romano family. Alexandra was raised by an Italian family which meant that she learned Italian, and English as well as witchcraft by her mother. She is the reincarnation of Drusia Romano, a legendary witch which was sought to have been a myth. As Alexis is a very kind person and would do anything for her friends, Jasper used that opportunity to get what he wanted from her. He used her to create a spells on different objects that he could use to defend himself and they had a romantic relationship as a result of their time spent together. After he was done with her, he then proceeded to kill her by snapping her neck. However she Jace resurrected her and she is forever thankful to him. There is not much known about her as there is none to discover, Alexis is only 18 years of age and does not have much of a exciting past, that is what she thought at least. Personality Alexis is a kind person who would do anything for her friends, she is very loyal and intelligent yet very gullible and naive. Alexis is a very positive and upbeat person despite all the faults that she has been involved in. She is independent, ambitious and determined. Due to her seemingly naive and kind personality, Alexis is often the subject of manipulation. Over the course she has been lied to/was used on a few occasions. Which has led her to become more distrustful and paranoid. She can sometimes be hot-tempered, a bad combination with her level of power, to which she developed a superiority complex. Alexis seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. Alexis's personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal teenage life free of magic, however, the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side that she isn’t afraid to use. Alexis has shown regret over the fact that her immense power hurt people, even when she didn't mean to. She is shown to be a loyal, caring and sympathetic friend. When someone hurts her or anyone she cares about, she won't rest until she makes them pay. Trivia * She was born on July 4th which is the date for USA's independence day. * She has a bunch of spell-books that have been in the family for generations written in ancient Italian. All of her spell-books are in Italian. * She is the reincarnation of Drusia Romano, who was one of the first witches in the world, 8000 B.C. That makes Alexis a Doppelgänger. * Alexis is majoring in Occult Studies. Appearance Alexandra is gorgeous. She had a long face with fine bone structure and very sharp cheekbones, with a defined jawline. Her eyebrows are quite thick and arched naturally. She has long brown hair that she parts in the middle, she is either seen wearing a ponytail or her hair down. Alexis seems to have naturally wavy hair. She has ocean-blue eyes with thick dark lashes. She doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, other than eyeliner and mascara. She claims eyeliner accentuate her eyes. She has a skinny, lightly curvy body and is 5'6 in height. Her face is often described as being beautiful, delicate and elegant. She has a face with a narrow nose, a fuller mouth and small eyes. Alexis is seen wearing either leggings or light skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with light-coloured tank tops. She likes to dress casually and doesn't accessories much. She likes wearing tight things like a turtleneck. She is always seen in sneakers. Quotes '''"Mia bella strega..." "You flatter me Jasp." '-'' Alexis' reaction to Jasper's compliment. '''"You don't own me Jasper, you're a manipulative psychopath. Get the hell out of here before i cut your head off." - Alexis' reaction to seeing Jasper again after he had used her. Name The name Alexandra is an Italian baby name. In Italian the meaning of the name Alexandra is: Defender of man. The name Romano is an Italian baby name. In Italian the meaning of the name Romano is: From Rome. Hinting to that her ancestors might be from Rome.  Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Romano Family Category:Witch Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Protagonists Category:Doppelgängers